ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Feig
Paul Feig was the Director of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Ghostbusters Related *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) **''Director, Executive Producer, Writer'' **Voice of Ghost Jumpers **Voice from Rowan North's walkie talkie *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press) **Consultant *Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB **Introduction Other work *Unaccompanied Minors - Director (2006) *Bridesmaids - Director, Executive Producer (2011) *The Heat - Director, Actor, Executive Producer (2013) *Spy - Director, Actor, Producer (2015) Trivia *Paul Feig collects antique walking sticks.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 59. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Paul Feig says: "I collect antique walking sticks -- I've got about 60 of them." *Paul Feig first met with Katie Dippold about the movie at San Diego Comic Con 2014 near the Guardians of the Galaxy space-pod in the Marvel section.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 60. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Line reads: "Feig called his writing partner Katie Dippold and arranged to meet with her on the convention floor at Comic-Con. Next to a Guardians of the Galaxy space-pod in the Marvel section, to be precise." *Feig and Dippold starting writing the script in October 2014. They disconnected from their Internet and also kept up the Halloween decorations after the holiday to enhance the mood.Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 60. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Line reads: "Having disconnected their Internet, Feig and Dippold began the script in October 2014 keeping Hallowe'en decorations up at Dippold's house throughout the writing process to enhance the mood." *Feig has two voice over cameos in the 2016 movie. He had an on camera cameo but he cut it out during post production.paulfeig Tweet 9/6/16 **He is the voice of the host of Ghost Jumpers. He voiced it as a tribute to Ernie Anderson, the voice over for ABC in the 1980s.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:24:43-00:24:48). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "One of my cameos was just played which is I'm the voice of the Ghost Jumpers."Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:24:50-00:24:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "I literally decided to do a tribute to the guy who used to be the voice of ABC in the 80s." **He provided the voice of the man that radios Rowan North about the clogged toilet.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:01:51-01:01:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And I'm also the guy who's mean to Neil Casey, to Rowan, over the walkie talkie." **He portrayed The Head of Thunder Gun Records in the alternate extended scene "The Singer Gets High". *Kevin's ghost with boobs design was drawn by Paul Feig.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:35:31-00:35:35). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Just so you know, the--the ghost with the giant boobs was drawn by me." *During filming of the alley Proton Pack testing scene, rats ran under Paul Feig's chair.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:49:01-00:49:10). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Literally as we were doing takes, I was sitting, rats were running under my chair. And the only thing I get weird about in life is rats." *Vanessa The Desk Clerk was named after Annie Potts' character Vanessa in the movie "Corvette Summer" which is a favorite of Paul Feig.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:21:44-01:21:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Corvette Summer is one of my favorite movies and Annie Potts was in it and her name was Vanessa. So when you watch this in HD, look at her name tag. Her name in the scene is Vanessa." *"Baba Booey" was chosen to be shouted by the Baba Booey Shouter because Paul Feig is a fan of Howard Stern.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:59:53-01:59:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And the Baba Booey because I'm a big Howard Stern fan." *Feig is currently the only director to have a Funko figure of himself made. During design, he only requested a purple tie for the figure. *In the first level of Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters (2016 Movie): Story Pack, Feig is locked in a cupboard. Batman or someone with his powers can free Feig. Upon release, Feig ponders, "I wonder if they'd be mad if I remade 'Back to the Future.'"Euro Gamer "Lego Dimensions Easter egg references Ghostbusters movie controversy" 10/3/16 **The "Back to the Future" comment is a callback to a joke Feig made during press for Ghostbusters in July 2016. *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Paul Feig is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, the post-it note on the bottom of the stack has the note "Check with Paul" - a nod to director/co-writer of the 2016 movie Paul Feig who also consulted on Three Rivers Press' "Ghosts From Our Past". *In Ghostbusters 101 #5, on page 1, panel 1, on the far right is Paul Feig. References Gallery Ghostbusters-Related PaulFeigWithActingCrewSc01.png|Paul with the main cast on the Boston set of Ghostbusters. GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img1.jpg|New York Stock Exchange (July 13, 2016) GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img2.jpg|New York Stock Exchange (July 13, 2016) GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img3.jpg|New York Stock Exchange (July 13, 2016) PaulFeig01.jpg|From Vulture article 7/10/16 Other Roles PaulFeigHeavyweights01.jpg|Paul Feig as Tim in Heavyweights (1995) PaulFeigHeavyweights02.jpg|Paul Feig as Tim in Heavyweights (1995) PaulFeigHeavyweights03.jpg|Paul Feig as Tim in Heavyweights (1995) PaulFeigHeavyweights04.jpg|Paul Feig as Tim in Heavyweights (1995) PaulFeigHeavyweights05.jpg|Paul Feig as Tim in Heavyweights (1995) Secondary Canon GhostsFromOurPastIDW01.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 PaulFeigIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:Directors Category:GB:2016 Crew